


First Time for Everything

by MetaDash



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: Hanataro Yamada first met the Quincy Meninas McAllon in Hueco Mundo, but their relationship only blossomed from there. Moments in their romance culminating in their most intimate moment [in NSWA chapter 25]. One-shot, lemon. Consider it an early birthday present for Hanataro ;)





	First Time for Everything

It was but a normal day in the 4th Division, except for one thing: Third Seat Hanataro Yamada kept looking at the clock.

"Oh…."

Today was the day. The day his luck would change completely, after years of it dragging him down into whatever misfortunate fate in store for him.

"Ah, Hanataro?"

His heart jumped at his Captain's voice. "Y-Yes ma'am?" He quickly arranged the contents of his desk, but Retsu Unohana didn't seem bothered by it.

"You have a visitor," she smiled.

XXXXX

There she was. The wavy pink hair, the bright eyes, the pep in her step. It was a bit unusual to see her in the type of clothing one would wear in the Soul Society, but there was no mistaking her.

Meninas McAllon, the former **P** ower. Here to honor her promise.

"M-McAllon-san…."

"Hanataro!" She waved at him. "Oh, this place is so confusing! I'm glad Ukitake-san offered to take me over here…"

She didn't have a zanpakutou or anything fancy like that, but in time, she would.

"Hehe….it's….it's not so bad once you get used to it. Are you and your friends….um…I mean..."

"We all have our own place!" Meninas exclaimed. "Me, Candy, and Lily….but the three of us can hang out later. Tonight….well…." she leaned in, her height dwarfing that of Hanataro's. "I'm going out with a cute boy."

She didn't even need to finish the word before Hanataro ran back to the division building at top speed, nervous but very very eager for the things to come.

* * *

The first date was nothing special. Hanataro could not stop sweating, even in the heat of spring. All they did was a simple walk around the Seireitei, and he kept worrying he would lose her attention the more he talked about the compound.

"So until I learn flash-step….I'm going to need some help…."

"Um…..yeah."

Meninas turned to look at him. "Oh, you'll escort me? You're so nice Hana-kun!"

"What? Oh….y-yes! I'd be happy to help you around, McAllon-san."

"Why do you call me that?"

Hanataro paled. "E-Excuse me?"

"That's my last name, silly. Don't we know each other more personally? Meninas is fine, okay?"

His breath hitched when she took his hand, but the look on her face said she was really enjoying the walk. She giggled at his red face and sputtering words.

* * *

Their third date was but a simple lunch under the shade of a tree one fall day. Hanataro had offered to make something for the both of them.

"Wow….what is this?"

"Ah, it's bento. It's nothing special, but….well, I figured it'd be something to try, right?" Hanataro passed her a set of chopsticks. "Know how to use these?"

"Oh, I always break these…" Meninas took them out of the holster. "Wait, like this?"

"Yeah, you cross your fingers. Try it."

She did, but at the cost of the salmon roll slipping out and falling back in the box. Meninas tried again, and quickly plopped it in her mouth. "Mmmm!"

"Like it?"

"It's delicious! Here, try some!" She attempted it yet again, this time the food was firmly secured in between the wooden grip. Hanataro took it in his mouth, savoring the taste. "Could you show me how to prepare this?"

He swallowed it. "Sure, for Liltotto-san?"

"Uh huh. She's not picky when it comes to food," Meninas said. "….say, Hanataro."

"Yes?"

"You're so gentle with this kind of thing. Others just drool over me, but you….you're so sweet!"

"Aww…" Hanataro blushed. "Captain gave me some advice. You're supposed to treat a girl right, and well…this is kinda new for me."

"Me too. I never got my first kiss!"

That made his blush deepen. "W-Well….me neither, but there's a time and place for everything, right?" In response, she pressed her lips to his own. _Meninas-san…_

"There you go. Now we're both settled."

"Y-You r-really just kissed me like that?"

"Uh huh." Now she was the one blushing.

* * *

One rainy day, Meninas and her friends were home, admittedly a little bored. They were still getting used to living in the Soul Society, without its modern-day luxuries.

"That the door?"

"Yep."

"Are you gonna get it, Liltotto?"

"Nope."

Candice turned to Meninas. "I'm too lazy to get up. Help a girl out, Minnie."

When she came back…

"Whoa. Who are those for?"

….she had a bouquet in her hands. It was beautiful, and she savored the sweet scent of it. "Me. Hana-kun sent me this."

"They're not even wet," said Candice. "What did he do?"

"I don't know." Meninas immediately walked over to the table and put them right in the jar where Liltotto once kept her candy stash. "But I don't care."

* * *

On their tenth date, Meninas suggested they double date with someone. Hanataro decided to pick two people he knew for comfort: Ichigo and Orihime. This time, they all went to a small restaurant within the Seireitei.

"I heard this place serves some good ramen! What should we get, Ichigo?" Orihime looked over the menu. "Oooh, this looks good…."

Ichigo noticed how many times Hanataro kept looking over his shoulder, or tapped the table. Or gasp every time Meninas's fingers brushed against his arm.

"Hey, uh…..Hanataro, can I ask you something?"

"M-Me?"

XXXXX

Once in the bathroom, Ichigo stared at his nervous friend. "Why are you freaking out? You've been on plenty of dates with her, right?"

"Y-Yes but…" Hanataro sighed. "I think the Seireitei knows we're dating, and I've noticed a lot more looks my way. Some supportive, some….j-jealous."

"So what? McAllon likes y _ou."_

"She doesn't mind kissing me in public. I wish I was as brave."

Ichigo patted his shoulder. "Can't leave the girl hanging. If you like her, you gotta show her that you do. And if someone laughs at you, just let me know, I'll break their teeth."

"Ah ha…."

XXXXXX

"Oh! Hana-kun, I think I know what I wa-" Meninas gasped when her beau kissed her on the lips, before he even sat back down. "W-What was that for?"

"I….um…..t-thought you looked pretty…"

"Ohhhhh you sweetheart!"

The restaurant all looked over at their table when Meninas kissed him back, deeper and with much more confidence. Hanataro's entire body relaxed.

"They're so cute, Ichigo, they remind me of us!"

"….they do?"

* * *

On their seventeenth date, the pair decided to watch the sunset from Sokyoku Hill. Weeks had passed Meninas's initial move, and now Hanataro was confident enough to hold her hand when she…or he…wanted to.

"Hanataro…."

"Yes, Meninas?"

"I want to tell you something."

"…."

"We've been spending a lot of time together, and…..I feel closer to you now. Do you feel the same way?"

"Meninas…." Hanataro's mind was filled with a mix of elation and fear when she leaned on his shoulder, height difference notwithstanding. "What….what do you want to tell me?"

"Answer the question."

"I feel closer to you as well. We've been on a lot of dates, and well….I'd say we know a lot about each other. Like your favorite color is pink, and your birthday is May 19th."

"That's easy," she teased. "Your birthday is April 1st, and your favorite color is teal."

"Okay, um…..you like to move your lips whenever you read things. And you brush your hair as soon as you finish a training session."

Meninas blinked. "Someone's been paying attention."

"Hehe…"

"But…." She pulled away. "What I want to tell you is really personal, okay? Please don't tell it your friends without my permission."

"O-Of course."

Meninas nodded. "When I was a little girl…..I lived in an orphanage. And…..and it was the worst experience of my entire life. We always had to do chores, we got yelled at and beaten….we were trapped."

"…"

"I'm sorry if I'm so clingy sometimes. I….I'm just as nervous as you are. I don't want to mess this up."

"Oh, Meninas…..how could you? You're perfect."

"P-Perfect?"

Hanataro looked into her eyes. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and you've always….treated me so nicely, even when we were enemies. It's a miracle that I ever had the chance to meet you."

"Hanataro…."

"I'm sorry you grew up like that. I…lived in Rukongai, and barely survived, if it wasn't for my older brother. It's probably not as awful, but….."

Meninas hugged him. Her scent was intoxicating to Hanataro, but he kept his decorum, and gently rubbed her back.  
"I've never admitted that to anyone. Is….that bad?"

"No," he said. "You should only say things about yourself that you're comfortable with."

"Well, okay…..then I admit I like you very very much."

"I feel the same." Hanataro smiled.

"Hana-kun….can…..you be my boyfriend?"

"What?!" he pulled away, not in disgust but he had to make sure he heard right. "Your….a-are you sure?"

"Yeah. Do you mind me as your girlfriend?"

"Not at all. Meninas…..I…..I don't know what to say. I….didn't think we would get this far."

"How come?" Meninas asked. "I knew from the second date."

"What?!"

* * *

Winter had come and gone, but the relationship between the two had remained firmly in place, like stone. Every day they would see each other, even when their schedules were picking up. Hanataro had more patients than ever, and now Meninas was learning the finer points of being a Shinigami.

"Hey Yamada!"

Hanataro was outside trying to finish some work, when Ikkaku and Yumichika had stopped by. "Oh….hello, you two. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, we both got a little roughed up in training today," said Ikkaku. "Think you can patch us up real quick?"

"I suppose…."

He saw the cuts and bruises on both of their skin, and for a moment….thought of Meninas's skin. What would it look like, being in battle like someone from the 11th?

"Oh, I know!" Yumichika winced. "My skin is horrible."

"Nono, I was just…..thinking of someone, that's all."

"McAllon? Hey good for you, Captain's actually thinking of taking her when she graduates."

"W-What?!"

"Oh don't be so surprised, Hanataro, you're the one that fought with her." The fifth seat brushed some hair from his eyes. "The three of you took down that Espada. Captain liked her raw power."

"Which means you'll probably get to see her some more," Ikkaku grinned.

 _The 11_ _th_ _…..?_

The 11th, which meant Meninas really did get see him more. Wounded or not, she was still beautiful.

* * *

"Soooo….how is he?"

At one particular NSWA meeting, the girls were dishing about their love lives, and Rangiku Matsumoto was the one that posed the question. "How is he, Rangiku?"

"Yeah! Hanataro, c'mon, he's a total sweetheart, but he's too shy to make moves, right?"

"Well…..why go too fast, right?"

"How long have you two been dating, again?" Yoruichi asked.

They had been dating now for over a year and had so many dates she had stopped counting. Every time, he was a gentleman.

"Girls….I don't want to make him nervous!"

"But do you…" Rangiku leaned in, "….find him attractive?"

"Of course I do!" Meninas said defensively. "I've even dreamt about him!" Upon saying that, she turned bright red and covered her mouth.

"Hehehehee…..what a naughty girl you are, McAllon."

"Aw, leave her alone," said Candice. "Minnie doesn't need to prove anything. I'm surprised shortie makes you so happy, but I'm glad he's not messing it up."

"Really Candy? I….almost feel ready to try to go a little further, but maybe I just need to think about it, you know? Isane, what do you think?"

The elder Kotetsu nearly choked on her tea. "Me, Meninas-san?"

"You work with him, plus you and Sado are first-time sweethearts too. Am I being a little hasty?"

"Well….I'd say just go at a pace the two of you are comfortable with. It'll make the moment….all the more sweeter."

"Oh yes. I do remember the time I stumbled upon Isane…"

"CAPTAIN!"

* * *

So the months passed, and Meninas continued her relationship with Hanataro. Luckily, she secured a special night for the both of them….a night at the Golden Dragon. Things were going well, and then Hanataro's brother made a special appearance, interrupting their date….their 119th, to be exact.

"B-Brother….."

"Hello….Hanataro."

"You're…..really out?"

"Yes. I do have to be monitored and I have to do tasks each day…but I am a free man. I cannot visit the 4th and we can only meet when you're not on duty….like now."

"…."

"We can work out a time each day and talk like we used to, little brother. Just you and me."

"…..S-Seinosuke….."

"We'll allow it!" Yushiro Shihouin winked.

"…..Brother!"

Hanataro Yamada ran as fast as he could and wrapped his arms around his taller brother. He pulled him close, and couldn't stop all of the raw emotions bursting through him.

"I….m-missed you….s-so m-much…"

"Hanataro, it's okay. I won't disappear. You can cry."

"I….r-really w-want to b-but I…I…..!" He couldn't hold it on any longer and sobbed into Seinosuke's shoulder. After years of being separated behind the walls of the Maggot's Nest….the two Yamada brothers were finally reunited.

Meninas smiled, and eventually Seinosuke had to leave with his two jailors. Hanataro looked so relieved, so content….but she knew she should let him enjoy the reunion.

"You want to leave so soon?"

"It's getting late, and…..well, I don't want Candice and Liltotto to worry."

"Oh…."

XXXXX

But Hanataro changed back into his uniform and gathered his things. He looked to the entrance to the women's changing room. _She's been in there for a while….s-should I check up on her?_ Hanataro made sure no one else was around, then took a quick peek.

"Lalalala…."

The sight had him mesmerized. She was looking at a mirror, brushing her hair like she always did. But what made it different this time was one small, but significant detail.

Meninas _knew_ Hanataro was watching. This was but a test, to see. She had no doubts he was physically attracted to her, but that was only a piece of the overall puzzle.

"Mmmm…." She stretched, exposing more of herself. Hanataro quickly looked away in guilt, but couldn't help but take a lingering look. Not at her breasts or her smooth legs, but at _her._

And that was all she needed.

* * *

Then came the fateful night. The SSS had been revealed and was close to be exposed from the Seireitei, and unfortunately, Seinosuke would be a part of it all. But in this night, Hanataro had blissful ignorance for the time being, alone in his futon.

"Me…..Meninas?" He sat up, just in time to see the pink-haired girl enter the small room.

"Hi….um…..it's okay if I spent the night with you, right? After this morning….none of us want to be at home anymore." They had been harassed by a vandal's message.

"S-Sure. Here…you can sleep over here…." he moved some things around. "I'll get you some water if you want."

Meninas shook her head. "I want to stay with you, Hana-kun."

"Y-Yeah….."

Soon the two were lying down, and Hanataro could feel his heart rate increase when she pulled him to her, resting his head on her chest.

"This is nice."

"It…is."

"Hanataro, wait, aren't you supposed to be with your brother?"

"Hehehe….I guess he's still busy with tasks. That's okay, I'm too tired to leave the 4th anyways. I…."

"What?"

"Well, um….." the third seat sighed. "I saw the person who messed up the wall. I…..wanted to say something but I was too afraid. And….my job comes first."

"Oh, Hanataro!" Meninas hugged him. "You don't have to worry about that."

"I….I don't care who messes with the wall. Anyone who tries to hurt you…I w-won't let them. I won't let them," Hanataro repeated with more confidence, "and I'll always keep you safe."

As a reward, Meninas put her lips to his, and he shook slightly as her hands moved across his body…and she ended up straddling him.

"Are you….okay?" she whispered, the moon light shining on her pink hair.

"More than okay," he whispered back. "Umm….do you want to…."

"Only with you." Meninas shrugged off her shihakusho, revealing her bra. "Only with you….Hana-kun~" She did undid the material, revealing herself.

 _This…..this isn't a crazy dream._ "Meninas…."

"Sssh…." She put a finger to his lips. "This will us both relax, okay? This is the first time I've….shown myself to a boy."

His eyes looked to her breasts, virtually equal to Orihime's own size. They were round, soft, and supple, and the sharpness in their peaks made him know this wouldn't be any regular night. He blinked, was this really happening?

"Touch them," she whispered. "Please."

Hanataro had plenty of 4th Division training to how sensitive certain body parts were. His fingers brushed her pert aureola, making her breath hitch. When he gently squeezed, his heart was starting to race.

"Oh, Hanataro…." Meninas leaned forward, putting her chest even further. "M-More."

This WAS really happening. A girl, his girlfriend, wanted him to touch her breasts. So he continued to knead and rub, focusing hard. Each careful, controlled movement was enough to edge Meninas closer and closer….she already felt some of the changes happening.

"Wait," she whispered. "I want to return the favor."

She kissed him with plenty of tongue, and Hanataro felt his body being pushed down closer to the floor by her own form. He gasped when her attention went southward….specficially, to kiss his neck.

"M-Meninas…"

"Am I hurting you?" she asked, in between sucking on his skin. It was such a strong yet soothing sensation, so Hanataro gasped and muttered a quick "no". His eyes widened. He was starting to get…. "Oh….you like it a lot…."

The outline of his member was now visible, straining against his clothes. Meninas's hand drifted down….stopping to caress his chest…..and then came the moment of truth.

"Um….I…."

"Hanataro. Please tell me if you don't want this," her voice was breathless, but she had to know.

"No, I want this. Just….b-be gentle…" _Did I really say that?_ he thought, as his obi was untied and the hardening member sprung forward. It nearly melted under Meninas's hand.

"So big…."

"It's….it's big?"

Meninas looked like a curious child, rubbing up and down to see what places tickled his fancy so. "I've…never seen one before." And yet, her strokes were enough to paralyze Hanataro.

"Ohhh….Meninas….."

"It feels good….right….?" She smiled at his struggling composure. No one had ever touched him there before, and even he himself didn't self-indulge too often. It felt _incredible._

"M-Me…." He couldn't even form proper sentences, the pleasure was too much. But as quickly it came, it faded, as Meninas pulled her hand away. "M-Meninas….!"

"I'm sorry. But I think….I think we're both ready….."

"Wait….can I…." Hanataro pulled her closer, and quickly filled positions so he was on top of her. He did something even more daring - he took one of her nipples in his mouth.  
"O-Oh!"  
He moved his tongue in a circular motion, greedily savoring both the taste and her moans. It was impulsive, but he wanted to make her feel just as good.

"Hanatarooooooooo….."

Could he do it? Was he being hasty? The feel of a woman against him was an experience like no one, and he was trying anything he could think of. With a rather high-pitched moan, Meninas had to pull Hanataro's mouth off.

"I'm….sorry…."

"No," she whispered. "I….I can't take it anymore. Hanataro…."

The medic watched…and nearly fainted at her next move. She slowly pulled down her panties, soaked as they were, and revealed a well-trimmed patch of pink. Right below it was her glistening jewel, begging to be joined.

"…please…"

"Meninas…." He looked down. His member was throbbing, pulsating, shaking at the sight. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know how long it would last, but….he would make it count.

"Hana….."  
As he moved forward, she wrapped her arms around his body. Her opening stretched to let him inside, and the warmness, the wetness, the _raw feeling_ of it…..almost made Hanataro pass out on the spot.  
"Hanataro…."

"It feels…..oh…." Hanataro got his second wind and itched closer to her own barrier. He was hesitant, but the pleading in her eyes said it all.

_It's okay. I can take it._

So with a quick thrust, he busted through, and it made her scream. Terrified, he nearly backed up, but she locked his legs around him. "I can….take it….!" She gasped when the thrusts began. They were a little sloppy, as Hanataro could hardly handle the pleasure.

A boy, her boyfriend was _inside_ of her.

"Oh….ohhhhh, Meninas…." He was panting already, but he couldn't stop. Her lips seized his own in a passionate kiss, and now her thrusts were meeting his.

"Hanataro….oh god, it feels…."

"I'm sorry…" he said on reflex, "I'm sorry…it's not…"

"No…." Meninas locked him in place with her legs. "No, this is…..ohhhhhhh, so wonderful….." her pants and whimpers filled the room and joined with his.

 _I can't do it. I can't….f-finish before her…._ Hanataro numbly thought, but the pleasure was maddening. From the way her eyes were beginning to roll back, the pain had taken a backside to the sensation.

"Gaaah…." Hanataro buried his face in her ample chest, thrusts getting faster and faster. Meninas was so close, and so was he.

"Hana…..kuuuuuuuuun…." she mumbled out…and finally….finally…..FINALLY….

"Meni-!" with one final thrust, Hanataro felt himself explode inside of her, and her walls clamped down hard on his cock. She nearly crushed him in her embrace, as the throes of her own organism engulfed her entire body.

"Hana…..taro….!"

For a few moments, the two stayed locked in place, wanting to savor each other before the high died down. They kissed one last time, before Hanataro pulled out of her.

"Meninas…I….." He winced at his seed dripping from the tip, and the proof she had received it. "I…."

She kissed him again, and her mouth teased his ear.

"Whenever we're alone….like this…..call me Minnie…."

"Minnie…." The name danced on his tongue. "I….that was….the greatest…."

"Sssh….." Meninas cooed. She pulled him close, so that his head could rest on her chest. "Let's get some sleep, Hana."

"Yeah…." He felt his own eyelids starting to droop. He was completely spent. It was a little embarrassing, but thankfully she was a virgin like him, key word being was. Before he did, however, he watched her eyes close. She looked….content.

Not just because of the pleasure, but because she had never done something so intimate with someone before.

She was his, just as he was hers.

"Minnie…."

Hanataro knew he was going to close his eyes, but before he did….he whispered the one thing he wanted to tell her…..that he would get the chance to say again.

"I….love you…."

And many more times after that. Meninas was more than a good luck charm, she was the luckiest thing that had ever happened to him.  
But in the same way, _he_ was the luckiest thing that had happened to _her._

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came into my head and I figured, why not? Happy early birthday, Hanataro. I've REALLY come to enjoy this pairing, especially because I think it's admittedly more organic than some of my others.
> 
> Will I do more pairing focuses? sure, maybe Isane/Chad or Mashiro/Kensei next. Next chapter of NSWA should be out soon ;)


End file.
